Akihiko Kaji Anime/Image Gallery
This is the Anime Gallery for Akihiko Kaji Story Image04.jpg Akihiko thinking Oh my when Ritsuka started playing Ep1.PNG Akihiko looking at Haruki thinking that Ritsuka is really into it Ep1.PNG Ritsuka, Haruki, and Akihiko performing together.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu that Akihiko is nice.jpg Ritsuka explaining to Akihiko that Mafuyu is a newbie.jpg An explosion set between Akihiko and Haruki.jpg Akihiko wondering who's behind Ritsuka.jpg Akihiko trying to think of Mafuyu's name.jpg Akihiko touching a strand of Haruki's hair.jpg Akihiko tells Haruki that Ritsuka brought him.jpg Akihiko knocking on Ritsuka.jpg Akihiko and Haruki thinking that the situation is bad.jpg Akihiko and Haruki pointing at Ritsuka to top it off.jpg Akihiko and Haruki pointing at each other.jpg Akihiko and Haruki full of pride.jpg An explosion set between Akihiko and Haruki.jpg Akihiko's muscles.jpg Akihiko and Ritsuka carrying boxes.jpg Akihiko telling Haruki that it sounds good.jpg Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Haruki towering over Mafuyu.jpg Haruki telling Akihiko that he get's it cut once a month.jpg Akihiko's different jobs.jpg Akihiko telling Ritsuka that being concerned about them isn't like him.jpg Akihiko telling Mafuyu that you can take the old stuff home.jpg Akihiko telling Haruki that Ritsuka might be bratty because of puberty.jpg Akihiko teasing Haruki about him being cute and sexy.jpg Akihiko asking Haruki if he wanted to see.jpg Akihiko and Haruki smoking outside.jpg Akihiko trying to hold in his laugh.jpg Akihiko hears the noise between Ritsuka and Mafuyu.jpg Story Image02Ep4.jpg Akihiko tells Mafuyu that they didn't go thinking to understand each other.jpg Akihiko surprised to hear Ritsuka working hard on something.jpg Akihiko helping Mafuyu learn.jpg Story Image04Ep5.jpg Akihiko's bruise.jpg Akihiko, Haruki, and Ritsuka deciding on a band name.jpg Akihiko walking to school.jpg Akihiko walking in the bathroom to see Haruki.jpg Akihiko waking up from sleeping on the couch.jpg Akihiko sleeping on the couch.jpg Akihiko seeing Yayoi running to him.jpg Akihiko ready for meat.jpg Akihiko on his motorcycle.jpg Akihiko looking over at Ugetsu.jpg Akihiko laying on Haruki.jpg Akihiko done showering.jpg Akihiko and Haruki look at each other.jpg Story Image02Ep6.jpg Ritsuka replying with Yus Ep6.PNG Akihiko starts laughing Ep6.PNG Akihiko suggests Mafuyu writing the lyrics Ep6.PNG Ritsuka and Akihiko sit by the computer.jpg Akihiko strangling Haruki Ep6.PNG Akihiko's flashback of him watching Ugetsu play.jpg Akihiko tells Ritsuka that he brought him something.jpg Akihiko telling Ritsuka about Mafuyu's singing.jpg Akihiko really admiring that about Haruki.jpg Story Image04Ep7.jpg Akihiko telling Ritsuka he was just kidding (3).png Ritsuka on the ground (6).png Akihiko saying it was a long time ago (8).png Akihiko asking if Ritsuka is gonna say there's something wrong with him (9).png Akihiko asking if Ritsuka is gonna say there's something wrong with him (10).png Akihiko asking if Ritsuka is gonna say there's something wrong with him (11).png Akihiko thinking while watching Ugetsu (35).png Akihiko catching with Ugetsu (31).png Akihiko thinking while watching Ugetsu (35).png Akihiko & Ugetsu hugging (40).png Haruki prodded by Akihiko.jpg Akihiko yelling at Ritsuka that he made a move.jpg Akihiko welcoming Ugetsu home.jpg Akihiko watching Ugetsu play the violin.jpg Akihiko waking up from bed.jpg Akihiko putting a coat over Mafuyu.jpg Akihiko looking up at Ugetsu in a flashback.jpg Akihiko hugging Ugetsu.jpg Akihiko grabbing Haruki's arm.jpg Akihiko calling it a day.jpg Akihiko asking Ugetsu about winning the competition.jpg Akihiko and Ritsuka trying to catch the ball.jpg Akihiko abandoning the violin.jpg Akihiko and Ritsuka drinking.jpg Story Image04Ep8.jpg Akihiko practising the drums (23).png Akihiko & Ugetsu playing the violin(20).png Akihiko calling Ugetsu a jerk (18).png Ugetsu teasing Akihiko (15).png Akihiko feeding Ugetsu some of his food (13).png Ugetsu asking for a bite (12).png Akihiko brushing his teeth (11).png Yayoi & Akihiko being interrupted (95).png Yayoi talking to Akihiko (94).png The band waiting for Mafuyu (83).png Akihiko telling Ritsuka that he won't argue (108).png Akihiko lightly punching Ugetsu.jpg Story Image04Ep9.jpg Akihiko amazed (4).png Haruki being turned around by Akihiko.jpg Akihiko, Haruki, & Yatake cheer with their drinks.jpg Akihiko telling Haruki that he can be a little more conceited.jpg Story Image03Ep10.jpg Akihiko telling Ugetsu he's home (50).png Ritsuka noticing Akihiko (23).png Haruki & Akihiko thinking (16).png Ritsuka, Haruki, & Akihiko giving their meat to Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka realizing that Akihiko dumped her.jpg Ugetsu telling Akihiko that he knows how it sounded like.jpg Ugetsu telling Akihiko it's not bad, but it's not great, either.jpg Akihiko writing the word give.jpg Akihiko thinking of recommendations.jpg Akihiko telling Ugetsu thanks for the compliment.jpg Akihiko noticing Haruki & Yatake together.jpg Akihiko asking about Given.jpg Story Image06Ep11.jpg Ritsuka, Mafuyu, Akihiko, & Haruki doing peace signs.jpg Haruki finally being able to take a picture of Akihiko (59).png Akihiko smashing the pie into Haruki's face (55).png Akihiko about to smash the pie (54).png Akihiko holding a pie (53).png Koji, Haruki & Akihiko watching (48).png Koji, Haruki & Akihiko speechless (52).png Akihiko yelling (47).png Akihiko trying to hold his laugh (41).png Ritsuka & Akihiko's promo shot (39).png Haruki remembering Akihiko's words (10).png Akihiko waving at Ritsuka & Mafuyu (15).png Character akihiko.png Character akihiko on.png Akihiko Kaji's Face.png Given Major Debut Commemoration, SD Character Ban & Icon Present (Akihiko).jpg Given × THE Character SHOP Limited period held decision Image.jpg LisOeuf Given Cover Magazine.jpg Given Vol. 1 Blu-ray & DVD.jpg|Akihiko in the background to the left next to Haruki The Given Band PASH! Cover.jpg Twitter DMM scratch.jpg Akihiko & Haruki playing together.png Given-lunchmatx placemat Noitamina Café sample.jpg TOWERanime presents「ギヴン × TOWER RECORDS」.jpg Given Blue Lynx Akihiko and Ugetsu.jpg Given 4 Front Art.jpg Akihiko Kaji Opening Song Preview.JPG Akihiko Opening on the stage.PNG Akihiko knocks on Ritsuka.gif|Episode 1 Haruki and Akihiko full of pride.gif|Episode 1 Explosions around Akihiko and Haruki.gif|Episode 1 Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Haruki performing for Mafuyu.gif|Episode 1 Ep 2 Akihiko looking to Haruki.gif|Episode 2 Akihiko holding in his laughter.gif|Episode 4 Akihiko having Haruki in a headlock.gif|Episode 6 Akihiko pushing a water bottle at Ritsuka's face.gif|Episode 7 Akihiko yelling at Ritsuka.gif|Episode 7 Haruki being poked by Akihiko.gif|Episode 7 Akihiko giving Ugetsu bacon.gif|Episode 8 Ugetsu smoking with Akihiko's cig.gif|Episode 8 Akihiko having fun performing on stage.gif|Episode 9 Ritsuka, Haruki, & Akihiko giving meat to Mafuyu.gif|Episode 10 Ritsuka & the others realizing what Haruki is holding.gif|Episode 10 Story Image04.jpg|Episode 1 10 minutes until Episode 1.png|Episode 1 Boys in the Band Preview (Akihiko to the right) Story Image03Ep2.jpg|Episode 2 (Akihiko to the left) Story Image04Ep2.jpg|Episode 2 (Akihiko to the left, closest to the window) Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Haruki tower over Mafuyu.jpg|Episode 2 Like someone in love Preview (Akihiko to the left) Story Image02Ep3.jpg|Episode 3 (Akihiko to the right) Story Image04Ep3.jpg|Episode 3 Story Image01Ep4.jpg|Episode 4 (Akihiko to the left) Story Image02Ep4.jpg|Episode 4 Given 5 hours till broadcasting Fluorescent Adolescent.jpg|Episode 5 Fluorescent Adolescent Preview (Akihiko to the right playing on the drums) Story Image04Ep5.jpg|Episode 5 Given 1 hour till broadcasting The Reason.jpg|Episode 5 The Reason Preview (Akihiko to the right) Given 10 minutes till broadcasting The Reason.jpg|Episode 5 The Reason Preview Story Image02Ep6.jpg|Episode 6 Story Image03Ep6.jpg|Episode 6 (Akihiko to the right) Given 30 minutes till broadcasting Creep.jpg|Episode 6 Creep Preview (Akihiko to the right, strangling Haruki) Story Image04Ep7.jpg|Episode 7 Story Image04Ep8.jpg|Episode 8 Given 3 hours left till broadcasting Time Is Running Out.jpg|8 Time Is Running Out Preview (Akihiko in the middle sitting at the drums) Story Image02Ep9.jpg Episode Preview 9 Tweet (2).jpg|Episode 9 Preview (Akihiko in the middle) Episode Preview 9 Tweet (3).jpg Episode Preview 9 A Winter Story Tweet.jpg|Episode 9 A Winter Story Preview (Kaji in the middle on the drums) Story Image03Ep10.jpg Story Image06Ep11.jpg Category:Galleries